


Tyrus Week 2018

by Winterbells



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbells/pseuds/Winterbells
Summary: Just a collection of all the works I wrote for Tyrus Week 2018





	1. Crush

Buffy had been back for a couple of weeks now and she and Cyrus had decided to have a sleep over. Andi was still too sad about Jonah leaving to join them. They were almost drowning in blankets on the couch and the third movie of the night was running on the screen in front of them.

“Can I ask you a question?” Buffy asked Cyrus.

He turned to look at her, “Sure” he said.

“Why do you hang out with TJ? I mean you can be friends with anyone you want but like why him?” She was genuinely curious, Cyrus was a great guy and she could see why anyone wanted to be friends with him but TJ was a jerk and Cyrus didn’t go around befriending jerks.

“Honestly? He’s amazing, I know you two don’t get along but I just can’t reconcile how my TJ and the TJ you hate are the same person. He made me feel better that day I had an anxiety attack, I already told you that, but I don’t know” Cyrus looked down at his hand and took a breath. “When I talk to him he really listens, he’s there for me when I feel down, he believes in me and when I told him I couldn’t do a summersault I thought he would laugh at me, but he didn’t instead he spent the whole day teaching me how to do one. He took me the the kid gym where he works and Buffy you should have seen him with the kids, he was absolutely amazing.”

“Wait, Cyrus, do you think that maybe you have a crush on TJ” Buffy asked him softly.

“Maybe, but Buff is it crazy to think that maybe he likes me too?” Cyrus hadn’t wanted to tell Buffy about TJ, he knew she would eventually accept him if that meant Cyrus was happy but he still didn’t want to put her in that position, but now that she asked he didn’t want to lie either.

“Cyrus, if TJ doesn’t like you back then he is even stupider than I thought” Buffy told him

Cyrus smiled, “He’s not stupid, he hates it when people think he’s stupid”

“I know, I promise I won’t call him stupid anymore, but Cy? I really hope it works out with TJ”

 

 

 

Buffy didn’t know TJ that well but she really hoped she would be able to find him today. She’d been replaying every time Cyrus and TJ had hung out together in front of her and honestly it was amazing how she hadn’t put two and two together before now. Today was her lucky day, she saw TJ playing basketball on the courts at the park and jogged over to him.

 

“TJ!” She yelled, and he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her ball still in his hands.

“Buffy? What’s up?” TJ was trying to be nice to Buffy, she was Cyrus’s best friend and step 3 on his ‘Get Cyrus to fall in love with me’ plan was to get Buffy to forgive him.

“I, um, do you want company?” She asked him

“Oh, sure, I guess. One on one?”

“Yeah, but let’s make this interesting, how about every time some one makes a basket, they other one has to answer a question?” What?

“What?”

“You heard me Kippen, or are you scared?” Buffy was sounding way more confident than she felt. She couldn’t just straight up ask him if he was gay. That wasn’t ok, but she could try to get a sense on how TJ really felt about Cyrus.

“Never, you’re on” He said and threw the ball over to Buffy.

 

“Why are you friends with Cyrus?” Buffy asked as she scored the first basket. Out of everything TJ expected this wasn’t it.

“What do you mean? He is like the best person in the world, he is like a literal angel. You of all people should understand, isn’t her your best friend?” TJ could spend hours waxing poetic about Cyrus but he was trying to keep it discreet. He grabbed the ball and made the shot.

“Do you think you can ever forgive me for how I treated you?”

Buffy stopped for a second and thought about it. “Honestly, I think I already have, I’m not sure I’m ready to be friends with you though”

It was a start and TJ would take that. They kept asking each other questions, some deep, some stupid.

“Buffy, do you like Cyrus?”

“Of course I like him he’s my best friend, what sort of question is that?”

“No, I meant like as more than a friend” He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye, he knew he had pretty much given it away.

“No, absolutely not! TJ? Do you like Cyrus?” Moment of truth

“Maybe? Ugh, yes. I think I’ve had a crush on him for a while now?”

TJ stayed silent and Buffy was trying to figure out a way to make everything work out, she couldn’t just out Cyrus like that, but she also knew if left to their own devices it would take ages for them to get together.

“Why don’t you ask him out, then?”

TJ scoffed, “because I don’t want to get rejected” he said a tad sarcastically.

Buffy threw the ball and scored. “You won’t know until you try,” she said and walked away.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it’s technically Day 3 today but to be fair I just got back to uni and I’m really busy but I love this pairing so I hope you enjoy. Also not one hundred percent sure on how schooling works in America so if I made a mistake I apologise.

TJ had known he was gay from a very young age, he wasn’t ashamed of it, in fact all of his family knew and some of his friends, but he didn’t shout it out from the rooftops. In his thirteen years of life he’d had a total of three crushes. Alex Williams, in sixth grade, had been his first crush, they both made the basketball team that year but TJ had never really worked up the nerve to ask him out, it was his first year of middle school and he was way more shy than he portrayed. It didn’t matter in the end because half way through the year Alex transferred schools because his parents moved, something about his dad getting a better job in California. TJ refused to admit he was heartbroken.

TJ’s mum liked to meet up with her friends from high school from time to time and on some occasions they brought their son’s to their monthly reunions, which is how he met David Miller. David was a little older than TJ, he was fifteen and to twelve year old Tj he was perfect. But if the age different wasn’t a problem then the fact that David had a boyfriend was. It did however help him gain the courage to come out to his parents.

His third crush hit him harder and more unexpectedly than the other two he was trying to get Buffy to do his homework for him when she told him that her adorable best friend needed help getting a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. He doesn’t know what went over him, but the moment he met Cyrus he fell head over heals for him, he promised himself he would help Cyrus with whatever he wanted, whether it was a muffin or helping him learn to do a summersault. He had never wanted to be around someone so much.

“Underdog!” He yelled to a very happy Cyrus swinging on the swings.

“Hey TJ, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, actually” TJ walked closer to Cyrus and sat down on the swing next to him. Cyrus just cocked his head to the side.

“Oh is there something I can help you with?”

“Nah, just came here to hang out.”

They were swinging for a while, talking about none important things, but TJ’s heart felt like it was going to crawl out of his chest. Buffy’s words from the night before still echoed in his head, ‘You won’t know until you try’. She was right, as always, but it was still really scary. What if Cyrus said no? What if he decided he didn’t want to be friends with TJ anymore? He could handle Cyrus not wanting to be his boyfriend, that was fair enough, but if Cyrus didn’t want to be his friend then TJ didn’t know what he would do.

“So, um, underdog, for these past few months, I’ve kind of maybe fallen in love with you and I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow, as a date?” TJ was looking down and the ground and Cyrus stopped swinging. That wasn’t how TJ had practiced it in front of the mirror but the words just sort of spilled out.

“Teej, look at me please” He turned to look at Cyrus “There is nothing I would like more that to go out on a date with you.” Cyrus smiled at him and TJ had never been so happy.

“Really?” He hadn’t actually thought this far out, TJ was so preoccupied with getting the courage to ask Cyrus out that he didn’t really think what would happen if he said yes.

“Yes, really, Teej, I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while now, but I wasn’t sure if you liked me back or if I was just imagining it.”

“You weren’t imagining it Cy, I think I’ve liked you since the muffin thing, I just didn’t know how to say it or if you even liked boys, but then Buffy said I wouldn’t know if I didn’t just come out and tell you and I guess she was right”

“Hold up, Buffy told you to ask me out?” Cyrus asked, a little confused.

“No! No! Um I kind of asked her if she liked you and she said no, but she kinda figured out I like you and she told me to go for it”

“You thought I liked Buffy? Huh, no, um it’s just that like a week ago I told her that I had a crush on you, and I now think that she maybe planned this all out.” Cyrus couldn’t believe his best friend, I mean it wasn’t a bad thing, she actually helped them out a lot, but she would be gloating forever.

“Oh, she’s good, I can’t believe it!”

“Well, I can’t really be mad a her can I? I mean we’re going on a date tomorrow!”

“I guess, but still maybe don’t tell her? I don’t want her to be all smug about it” TJ said

“So you want to keep this a secret?” Cyrus wasn’t out to everyone and he wasn’t sure if TJ was either but he didn’t want to lie to his closest friends. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

“No, I don’t want to keep you a secret, honestly underdog, I guess I just don’t want it to be another thing Buffy holds over my head, but I don’t want you to feel like a secret, so if you want to tell her then go ahead.”

“How about we just go out and see how it goes from there? I mean it could go horribly wrong and we realise that we’re better of as friends and no one has to know, right?” Cyrus told him.

“You think it’ll go terribly wrong?”

“No, I think we’re going to have a great time, I think Jurassic World is still in theatres, if you’re up for it.”

“With you, Cyrus, I’m up for anything.”

They continued swinging for another hour until Cyrus got a call from his mum to come back home for dinner, but left with the promise of meeting up tomorrow.

“I’ll pick you up at 5, underdog” TJ told him, Cyrus smiled and waved. “I can’t wait” and then he turned back and walked back home.

TJ wasn’t sure how he ended up like this, but he was going on a date with the best friend he had ever had and he was so excited about it. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole walk home.


	3. First Kiss

It had been about three weeks since TJ and Cyrus had gone on their first date, they went to see Jurassic world and had an absolutely wonderful time. TJ had asked Cyrus to keep their relationship on the quiet side from his friends, especially Buffy, and Cyrus had reluctantly agreed.

Cyrus would like to say TJ was surprisingly romantic, but in all honesty it was hardly surprising at all. He showed up on his doorstep on a Saturday morning with a basket and a red and white checkered picnic blanket.

“Morning underdog, grab a hoodie and let’s go.”

“Teej where are we going?”

“Just trust me muffin? Please?” And Cyrus couldn’t resist his boyfriend’s adorable face. He grabbed a jacket from the hooks next to the door and head off to the park hand in hand. For all his moaning about Andi and Buffy finding out, TJ had absolutely no issues with the rest of the world knowing about Cyrus.

As soon as they got to the park TJ laid the blanket on the ground and spread the contents of the basket neatly over it. They sat down and talked and talked for a long time, alternating between eating the food and playfully throwing it at each other.

TJ took his phone out and started snapping pictures of Cyrus. “Teej, nooooo, please!” Cyrus pleaded while shoving his hands in front of the camera. “You’re beautiful Muffin, come one” TJ kept taking photographs, but when Cyrus shoved the phone once more, TJ grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. They were almost nose to nose, “You really are beautiful, underdog”, Cyrus felt himself going redder and redder. He looked down at TJ’s lips and resisted the urge to just lean in a little bit more and kiss him.

“Muffin, can I kiss you?” He said barely above a whisper. Cyrus only managed to nod, TJ leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Cyrus’s. When Cyrus kissed Iris, it was underwhelming to say the least and a bit uncomfortable if he was honest, but kissing Tj was a whole different experience all together. It was barely a peck and lasted very little, but it felt like an eternity.

“I’m sorry if that was really bad but I was my first kiss.” TJ said blushing so hard he was close to being mistaken for a tomato. Cyrus smiled at him and put his hand against TJ’s cheek. “It was perfect”

 

 

Unbeknownst to them, Andi and Buffy had decided to spend the day together at the park. They had originally wanted to go to the movies with Cyrus, but he was apparently busy with his parents and they hadn’t let him go out. So they decided to go out together and after having milkshakes at the spoon, they thought the playground would be a fun place to hang out but it soon got boring.

They were heading towards the open fields of the park near the lake to see if they could find some ducks, when Andi saw two boys playfully throwing food at each other, but on further inspection. “Hey, Buffy? Is that Cyrus and TJ?” She tapped Buffy’s arm repeatedly.

“Oh my God, it is! That liar! He said he was spending the day with his parents!” Buffy was flabbergasted. She thought about going up to them and busting them, but she saw TJ lean in and suddenly him and Cyrus were kissing.

“Ohhhhhh, Buff they’re kissing, I can’t believe this, Cyrus is kissing TJ, Cyrus is dating TJ, did you know about this?” Andi asked her.

“I knew they liked each other and I kinda told TJ that if he asked Cyrus out it wouldn’t be a bad thing, but I thought that if he did Cy would tell me. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me. How long has this been going on?” Oh Buffy couldn’t wait until they came clean. They decided to let them be, they would bombard Cyrus with questions later.

 

They finally got the chance a few days later, the three of them decided to have a sleepover at Buffy’s house. They were curled up together on the couch watching a movie, and Cyrus couldn’t help think back to the day Buffy had found out he was crushing on TJ. He was kind of glad she did, she was partly responsible for them finally getting together. On one hand he really wanted to tell his friends about his new relationship, but on the other hand, he was enjoying the privacy and having TJ all to himself, little did he know it wouldn’t really last very long.

“Cyrus, remember last week, when we wanted to go to the movies with you but your parents wouldn’t let you?” Andi started, she knew this was mean and she should wait until Cyrus decided to tell them on their own, but her and Buffy had come up with a plan to make him confess to everything.

“Yeah” Cyrus said with a little suspicion.

“You won’t believe what we saw-”

“Andi, I don’t think this is a good idea” Buffy said, playing her part perfectly.

“What? It’s not like it’s a bad thing. We say TJ kissing some boy, I didn’t even know he liked boys,” Andi said. “I wonder who it was?”

“I’m sorry Cy, I didn’t know if you wanted to know or not”

“Wait, why are you sorry?” Andi asked pretending not to know

“I kind of told Buffy I liked TJ? But um, I think there’s something you need to know” Cyrus told them. Buffy and Andi both looked at him intently, they didn’t think it would be this easy, but they were glad Cyrus was opening up to them without much pressure.

“About a month ago TJ asked me if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes, and it’s been the best month I’ve had in a whole while, and I think I might be falling in love with him, because he’s amazing. We didn’t want to make it public because we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while but I guess I should’ve told you guys. The boy you saw him kiss? It was me and it was out first kiss and it was perfect.” Cyrus spiralled on. Buffy and Andi looked at each other and squealed.

“We’re so happy for you Cy” Buffy said.

“Oh I know, how about when Jonah comes back from camp we all go on a double date together?” Andi proposed.

The three of them burst out laughing, Cyrus couldn’t believe he even tried to keep this a secret from his best friends, they would always be there for him no matter what.


End file.
